1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suture placement apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a suture placement apparatus for use in placing sutures in various sites in and around the heart.
2. Description of Related Art
In minimally invasive, valve replacement surgery, a plurality of independent suture loops is placed around the annulus of the valve. In the case of the mitral valve, this is the annulus between the left atrium and the left ventricle. Referring to FIG. 1, a sutured annulus 10 is depicted. The placement of suture threads 12 around an annulus 13 is achieved using known suturing techniques. Each suture thread loop is made using a curved needle with suture thread 12 attached. The needle may be gripped with a forceps or other means, introduced intercostally, threaded through annulus 3, and retrieved using the same forceps or another means. Suture thread 12 then is held using a positioner. This process is repeated around annulus 13 until all suture threads 12 are held in the positioner. There may be as many as twenty-four, individual suture thread loops.
An artificial valve has a flange with holes around its perimeter. A surgeon may thread each suture pair through a corresponding pair of holes, slides the valve over the sutures into position at the annulus, and ties the sutures to secure the valve. In order to achieve the desired accuracy and strength of suture placement, considerable time is spent in placing the sutures around the annulus and retrieving them.